Eyes on Fire
by Angel Bat
Summary: What if...Cedric was a Vampire...What if He couldn't see inside of Hermione's mind and what if...he had to save her because he was in love with her. Think Twilight! REVIEW!


Eyes on fire

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Chapter one – The start of it all

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table staring off into space. In all actuality she was thinking of what Professor Dumbledore had just said, The Tri-Wizard Tournament. She shook her head softly thinking of the barbaric actions of it all. Feeling eyes on her though she looked up and her dark brown eyes me the dark eyes of a sixth year Hufflepuff. 'Diggory?' Why would he be staring at her? She sat frozen for a few seconds before she blinked and turned to answer Harry's question. Once she had finished she turned to find that Diggory was no longer there. Biting her lip and shaking her head she stood and started to the library.

At the same time though a certain Hufflepuff seemed greatly confused as to why he couldn't tell what the forth-year girl was thinking. The boys around her he could easily see, but her…she was blocked somehow. His normally gray eyes turning black from the sent in the air. Sweet…that's what he could smell from her. Blood!

"…ric, you ok mate?" A voice cut though his thoughts and Cedric looked up to meet the blue eyes of his best friend.

"Hey, Wolfman."

Sam smiled softly and brushed his wavy blond curls out of his eyes. "Blood boy, you ok?"

Cedric nodded slowly, "Yeah…just sweet air."

Sam nodded grimly, "Blood eh?" Without saying a word Cedric gave him a look that spoke volumes and started for the library his wolf friend in tow. Not realizing that Hermione was already in there.

In the library Hermione sat looking up the number of people that died in the tournament. It was a startling number to her. That many? Quickly standing she started to the stacks once more. She reached upward to reach for the heavy black tome above her. On her toes her fingers brushed the back of it the spine reading. "The Seers of Dark Things." Trying to grab it she felt it slip from her fingers and land right into the pale hand of a taller male. The handsome Hufflepuff was unmistakable even in the harsh light of the library. "Granger." He said his voice soft like a whisper.

He seemed to glance back at the table where Sam was sitting, his fellow Hufflepuff giving him a shaky smile, nodding slightly. He could smell the blood too. Cedric turned to that he faced Hermione once more. "So, Granger, What are you working ok?" He said noticing what the text she had in her hand was about. He worked his smoothest voice hopping it would work on her.

No such luck though for she just smiled sweetly and said. "Oh… Just reading." She moved away quickly and sat at her table across from his own.

Cedric smiled and went to go work with Sam on their potion's assignment. He had talked to her…and he wanted to keep talking to her as long as his nature would let him. Her blood was singing its way to him but he wanted more to understand why her mind was blocked to him.

Biting her lip softly Hermione stole a glance at the table the two Hufflepuffs sat at. She locked eyes with Cedric for a second before she took in his friend's features. Sam was a pale slightly scared up boy. Blond curls framed his face softly and bright blue eyes seeming to be hiding something. He would have looked young and boyish if it wasn't for the scars on his neck and a few on his face but none the less he was still quite handsome. He winked at Hermione when he caught her and started back to work.

Blushing brightly Hermione glanced back at Cedric to take in his facial features. She had noticed at The World Cup that he was handsome but this was a whole other level. Strong cheekbones and a shark strong jaw line that caused her to lose a bit of breath when she saw it twitch slightly. A good size nose for his face shape and dark eyes framed by heavy brows his brown locks fell in his eyes softly. He was devastatingly handsome to look at. He caught her to and smiled softly at her before starting to work once more. Hermione checked the time and realizing she had to help the boys study she stood and grabbed her things quickly. She stuffed her things in her oversized pack and quickly left the library going up the stairs to get to the common room. All the while she blushed unable to get Cedric off of her mind.

Chapter one end

So how did I do. Not to bad I hope. REVIEW!


End file.
